


Beautiful Days [Drabble Dump]

by Limebrus



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, but siyeon and gahyeon deserves their own dump, drabble and oneshot dump, i ship this pair so hard, the first two drabbles used to be in my other dump, theyre cuties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: A dump for the small things I write of Siyeon and Gahyeon





	1. Fight For Freedom

**Fight for Freedom – B.A.P**  
Shackled to a wall, in a damp cellar, was not what Gahyeon had expected when she had started her day. Her plan was to go to the market in place of her mother, buy what they needed for the week, yet in the forest she had been intercepted.

When the townspeople spoke of the witch living in the forest, Gahyeon had stemmed it as a folk tale and people being too imaginative. Having been face to face with the old witch herself, Gahyeon regretted risking it by taking the shortcut.

Tears streamed down her face, knowing she was never to see her loved ones' faces ever again. And to even think about the pain her parents would be put through was heartbreaking enough. She felt sorry for them and she dearly hoped they'd forgive her for her foolishness. 

“Hey!”

A voice. 

With a tear stained face Gahyeon looked up to the small, barred window. A woman's face was staring back at her. 

“I will get you out of there okay,” the woman said in a whisper. “I just need you to be really noisy, draw the witch down to you. Can you do that?”

Gahyeon nodded. 

She had been told by the witch she would get a gruesome death if she dared to be noisy, but it was the only chance she had.

She had to fight.

Opening her mouth, Gahyeon began to scream at the top of her lungs. Seconds trickled by before the basement door slammed open and the ugly witch descended the stairs.

“Didn't I tell you to shut up, child?” She hissed, bony fingers reaching for Gahyeon and grabbing her by her hair. “Shut up!” She pulled, causing Gahyeon to scream out in pain. Her back hit the stone wall half a second later, having been flung against it by the surprisingly strong witch. 

Gahyeon grunted, but had not forgotten the request of the woman and she began screaming again so the witch would not leave.

“Be quiet, stupid child!” 

Just then a sword cut right through the witch's chest. With a haunting howl the witch sank to her knees as the sword was pulled out. 

Behind her stood the woman from before, her face stone cold as she swung her sword and cut off the witch's head. The woman shifted her gaze, smiling widely as she met Gahyeon's eyes. 

“Good thing I decided to go hunting today,” She said in a pleasant and casual tone, as if she was simply speaking of the weather. 

Gahyeon was too awestruck to speak, the events having taken a toll of her. She remained silent as she got released from the shackles and even as the woman supported her weight, helping her to ascend the stairs. 

“You shouldn't be venturing in these woods alone, without any protection,” the woman spoke, breaking the silence. “You're the ideal target for many types of creatures out there.”

So the fairy tales were true. She would listen and respect to the many folk tales after this harrowing event.

“I'll walk with you home. I'm Siyeon by the way and I'm a hunter of sorts.”

“I'm Gahyeon.” It was said in a whisper, but at least she was capable of speaking. 

“Well, Gahyeon, be careful in the future.”

“I understand.”

They exited the forest, the sun already low on the horizon, about to disappear behind the mountains. It was getting late, her parents most likely fraught with worry. 

“Wouldn't want a pretty girl like you to get hurt would we.” Siyeon's voice sounded melodic, as if she was singing. “Here we are.” They stopped in front of the small cottage, Gahyeon's home. “Take care of yourself, pretty Gahyeon.” Siyeon winked and swiftly turned around, walking away before more words could be uttered. 

It was only hours later, after having reassured her parents she was fine and gotten into the warmth of her bed, that Gahyeon finally realised something; how had the hunter known where she lived?


	2. Nord Mead

**Nord Mead - Miracle of Sound**

“Another!”

“Don't you think you've had enough?”

Siyeon leaned her head backwards and laughed out loud. “Far from it! I slew a dragon today and I am going to drink until I fall down!”

The young and sweet barmaid sighed, but filled the cup with more nord mead. “Just don't complain to me tomorrow when your head is a mess.”

Siyeon accepted the cup and leaned forward, eyes shimmering as she grinned at the barmaid. “You'll take care of me as you always do, my beautiful Gahyeon. Don't pretend otherwise.”

Gahyeon sighed loudly. “Can't believe we're married.”

Siyeon took a swig from the cup and licked her lips. “Celebrate with me! We have enough money to get the house we've always wanted now.”

The barmaid visibly perked up and grabbed her own cup. “I'll cheer to that.”

“Cheers, love! For dead dragons and for the most beautiful barmaid in all of Tamriel!”

“And to Siyeon the Dragon Slayer!”

Gahyeon chugged down the cup and slammed it on the counter. Siyeon could not help but to admire  how her wife impressively had emptied her cup. 

“And I'm super grateful, honey. But you're coming to bed with me right now.” Gahyeon took the cup from Siyeon's hand.

“To bed? Sounds goo-“

“We're going to sleep.”

Bummer, yet Siyeon knew she was way too drunk considering how she had to lean all her weight on Gahyeon to be able to walk. Sleep sounded good.

She fell onto the bed, sighing in content at the softness.

“Good night, love,” Gahyeon whispered gently and placed a kiss on Siyeon's cheek.

She passed out before she could answer.


	3. My Sweet Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue only

**My Sweet Baby – One Ok Rock**

“Aww, is my sweet baby okay?”

“I'm not your baby!”

“Is baby mad? Little baby shouldn't be mad.”

“I swear to god I will kill you.”

“You're just cute when you're mad.”

“Stop pinching my cheeks!”

“So cute!”

“Siyeon!”

“Cute little baby Gahyeon.”

“Siyeon, stop harassing the underclassmen!”

“But, Minji, she's just too fucking cute!”

“I'm-”

“Yes?”

“I give up.”

“Yes! My cutie baby. Let me pinch those cheeks.”

“I hate you, Lee Siyeon!”

“So. Fucking. Adorable.”


	4. The Chase

Like a lioness upon her prey she charged, slamming the shorter woman against the wall with a loud thud.

“Got you,” Siyeon gritted out, her eyes turning purple as she gazed down at the beautiful woman she had trapped.

Wide eyed and flushed cheeks, her breathing a little short.

“Lee Gahyeon,” Siyeon bent down, their noses rubbing. “Running away from me is futile.”

Gahyeon said nothing, she just stared into Siyeon's eyes with the purple eyes reflecting her own.

Some sick and twisted game. One Siyeon did not understand, as she chased the elusive beauty from place to place. Neverending. Time had passed like a blur, empires having risen and fallen while Siyeon chased Gahyeon.

“I won't let you go this time,” Siyeon gritted out.

A sweet, yet teasing smile grew on Gahyeon's soft lips. Soft lips which Siyeon captured mere seconds later, pulling her into a bruising, yet passionate kiss.

Gahyeon always tasted so sweet, like mango: a fruit which had grown to become Siyeon's favourite. With a soft groan she pressed closer, pressed her body into Gahyeon's soft build.

Their silken lips moved in a familiar dance, their hands touching upon places they had travelled many times before.

Yet all too soon the sweet embrace was broken.

“This time it was too easy,” Gahyeon spoke, her eyes twinkling in a heart stuttering way. “This is all you get.”

And in the blink of an eye, Gahyeon disappeared before her eyes, leaving only the calming scent of vanilla in her wake.

Siyeon straightened her back, her eyes narrowed in determination: the hunt was on again.

One day she would ensnare the elusive beauty, make her stay beside her until the universe collapses.

But for now, she would play Gahyeon's game.

Siyeon had all the time in the world. 


	5. Guilty As Charged

**Guilty as charged - MYNAME**  
  
Gahyeon gulped, her cheeks reddening as the school's most intimidating student had caught her red handed in staring.  
  
Lee Siyeon, the all female school's designated bad girl, who constantly wore a stone cold expression.  
  
Someone whom Gahyeon had always sported a crush on her, constantly stealing gazes when she could.  
  
And as gods would have it, they were sharing a room this year.  
  
Of course Gahyeon hadn't been able to stop her habit of staring, even if they had been sharing a room for days already.  
  
Gahyeon flinched when Siyeon abruptly got up from her bed and walked the few meters to Gahyeon's bed.  
  
Would Siyeon yell at her? Tell her to stop being such a creep? She wouldn't blame her, not really.  
  
Hands cupped her round cheeks and Gahyeon could only stare up at the older girl, both embarrassed and intimidated.  
  
“So! Fucking! Cute!” Siyeon yelled loudly, startling Gahyeon.  
  
Wait what?  
  
“I just wanna eat you up, you're as cute as button and I'm keeping you forever!” Siyeon declared.  
  
Soon after, they grew into close friends, and then into lovers.  
  
Gahyeon was quick to learn there was nothing ‘bad’ about Siyeon. She was definitely the dorkiest person Gahyeon had ever met.  
  
And it only caused her to love Siyeon even more.


	6. Annoying Hufflepuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts AU

There she was, the annoying Hufflepuff, standing there and smiling without a care in the world.

What a fucking annoying little shit.

Siyeon could never understand how anyone could look this happy at 7AM in the morning, it was beyond disgusting and inhuman.

“Siyeon! Good morning!”

Merlin. Every morning, without fail, this Hufflepuff would approach the Slytherin table and greet Siyeon like they were friends.

Siyeon just grunted a reply and took another bite of her cereal.

“Can I sit here?”

Another grunt; Siyeon didn’t really care, had even grown used to Gahyeon sometimes eating with her.

It was definitely weird though.

-

“Siyeon!”

Circe's tits. Second time in one day. Siyeon stopped and looked behind her, seeing a nearly glowing Gahyeon bouncing towards her.

“You're on your way to Charms right? Let's walk together!”

Siyeon just nodded, and didn't even react when Gahyeon attached herself to her arm as they walked. She listened as the Hufflepuff talked about something which had happened in Defence Against Dark Arts.

-

It was after dinner when Siyeon had ran into Gahyeon again, and had somehow been persuaded to go down to the lake and sit there despite it being late autumn and a bit too chilly.

Even in the bitter wind, Gahyeon was smiling like the sun.

Siyeon huffed and unconsciously scooted closer to the small girl next to her, seeking warmth.

“It's beautiful, right?” Gahyeon sighed dreamily, placing her head on Siyeon's shoulder. Their hands were entwined, which Siyeon only noticed now. “Life has been so nice lately. I have good friends and an amazing girlfriend. I feel happy.”

Wait, hold on.

Girlfriend? When the fuck did Gahyeon get a girlfriend? As far as Siyeon knew, Gahyeon only spent time with her, and some of her friends in Hufflepuff, so when the fuck did she have time to get a girlfriend?

For some reason, Siyeon was absolutely livid.

Who? Who was Gahyeon dating? Who was she in love with? Who got to see Gahyeon's smiles all day, feel her touch, have her by her side? What lucky bastard-

Siyeon's eyes widened.

It couldn't be-

It must be that girl Yoobin from Hufflepuff. She had seen them together from time to time, and Siyeon could definitely see hearts in Yoobin's eyes whenever she was next to Gahyeon.

“Fuck that Yoobin, I'm better than her!”

“Yoobin? Why are you talking badly about my friend?” Gahyeon's eyes were round, her forehead creased in confusion.

Friend.

Okay good.

But it didn't solve the problem.

“Are you jealous?” Gahyeon asked quietly.

Was she? Yeah, Siyeon definitely was. Gahyeon was her personal ray of sunshine and she didn’t want to share. It was a very late realisation, maybe, but Siyeon had gotten used to and maybe even secretly looked forward to seeing Gahyeon everyday. Because they had been hanging out every day for the past weeks.

“You know she's just a friend right? You're the one I like, so don't worry.” As if emphasising, Gahyeon placed a small peck on Siyeon's cheek.

Oh shit. _She_ was Gahyeon's girlfriend. That explained the clinginess for the past weeks, and the weird moment when Siyeon had followed Gahyeon to her common room and the smaller girl had stood there expectantly, and had walked away in disappointment after saying good night. Siyeon had spent hours that following night trying to understand what it was Gahyeon had wanted.

When had they become girlfriends and how had it happened?

No, screw that, she had more important things to deal with; like doing something she should have done weeks ago.

Maybe not as carefully as she should have, Siyeon cupped Gahyeon’s round cheeks and pulled the girl in for a sweet, short kiss.

She kept it fairly innocent and brief, yet it caused her heart to race so badly it almost felt like she would pass out.

And it didn't help her heart seeing Gahyeon's face shine like a thousand suns and with adorable flaming cheeks.

Yup, Gahyeon was annoyingly cheery, but Siyeon adored it. 


	7. Thrill

_**I get a thrill, turning your life completely inside out  
I’m sorry you make me so crazy, you know you do** _

Quietly Siyeon observed.

The commotion was beautiful. Police, paramedics, and an audience of curious neighbours. But, her focus lay on the small woman, her pained wails sounding like the sweetest tune.

A gurney with a black body bag was being rolled in to the ambulance, the wails of the small woman growing even louder.

Siyeon closer her eyes, inhaling the enticing scent of the woman; her despair made her scent stronger.

_Lee Gahyeon._

Siyeon opened her eyes and dared to get closer, watching the pretty woman sitting on her knees, tears falling down her cheeks.

She was so beautiful. So perfect.

Siyeon wanted her. _Needed_ her.

But someone had been in the way, had occupied the spot she wanted for herself.

Siyeon felt blood lust take over, the thought of the man angering her. How anyone could dare to even step close to Gahyeon when she was hers was simply beyond her.

But he was no longer. _Gone._ And Siyeon would make sure she was the only one for Gahyeon, wanted to become her whole world.

And in the future she would. She would lay claim on Gahyeon’s body and soul.

But for now. For now she would enjoy the commotion, and enjoy observing as Gahyeon moved on from the useless man.

Soon, they would be together.

Forever. 


End file.
